Your Guardian Angel
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang akan pergi, dan siapa yang akan ditinggal pergi? /SONG FICT from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel/ONESHOT/KibaIno/OOC,gaje,sinetron,kriuk kriuk. Mind to review?


**This is a Song Fict about The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song; Your Guardian Angel.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto. I just own this fict, not Naruto.**

**Pairing : KibaIno**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**WARNING : Very, very OOC! Terlalu sinetron! Garing, renyah, kriuk kriuk, dsb…~**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Guardian Angel<strong>

**By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace**_

Teringat betapa meronanya wajah lelaki itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan _Sang Puteri Bunga._

Disaat hatinya sedang sepi, tenggelam dalam kelelahan bathin, ia bersama anjingnya—satu satunya mahluk yang menjadi kawan setianya—berdiam diri di sebuah bukit kecil.

Bukit kecil penuh padang bunga yang merupakan satu satunya tempat paling bersih dan segar di kota itu.

Lalu ditemukannya sesosok gadis cantik—amat cantik—sedang duduk di rerumputan disinari dengan cahaya mentari. Kulitnya yang mulus, rambutnya yang pirang panjang menjuntai, membingkai wajah dengan kedua mata _sapphire _ditengahnya_._

Lelaki itu kian menatap penuh damba, dan dibalasnya tatapan itu oleh sang gadis. Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain, saling bertatapan. Kedua mata _sapphire _si gadis menunjukan kelembutan yang membuat lelaki itu terbuai.

_**And now that I'm strong  
>I have figured out<br>How this world turns cold  
>and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find  
>deep inside me<br>I can be the one**_

Ya, dan kini mereka saling mengenal. Inuzuka Kiba dengan Yamanaka Ino, mereka menghabiskan hari hari mereka di bukit itu, saling berbagi keluh kesah.

Kiba sendiri terhenyak, mengingat ia tidak pernah mau berbicara selepas ini mengenai masalah pribadi dengan orang lain. Tidak kecuali pada gadis ini. Ino.

Dan saat itu pula Kiba sadar, ada sesuatu dalam diri Ino yang mampu menghangatkannya, membangkitkan kembali jiwa yang tadinya begitu dingin dan hampa.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>**_

Mereka terus bersama-sama.

Tak pernah bosan Kiba menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis itu.

Ino kini telah melekat di hati Kiba,

dan Kiba tahu ia tak akan pernah melepas gadis itu, tak akan pernah Kiba menyakiti Ino,

dan ia tak pernah membiarkan ada orang lain yang membuat gadis itu menangis.

Ia bertekad untuk menjadi Malaikat Pelindungnya.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<strong>_

Ino merasa khawatir dengan berbagai perlindungan dari lelaki itu. Ia takut bahwa dirinya hanya akan menyusahkan Kiba.

"_Tak apa, kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan pergi. Biarpun musim telah berlalu, ombak terus menderu, bintang-bintang memancarkan cahayanya tiap hari, aku akan selalu menjagamu…"_

Ucap pemuda itu pada Ino.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

"_Janji…" _pikir Ino.

Ia telah berjanji pada Ino untuk menjaganya.

Tapi apa bisa selamanya? Apa bisa mereka bersama terus?

"_Ada penghalang diantara kita… sangat tak mungkin kita bisa bersama terus."_

suatu ketika gadis itu berkata.

"_A-ah? Apakah ada orang lain?" _lelaki itu tampak khawatir.

Tidak, Kiba sadar bahwa bukan orang lain yang menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan mereka.

Ia sadar, saat seketika tubuh Ino melemas, lalu perlahan terjatuh kedalam pelukan Kiba.

Mata _shappire_-nya kini tertutup, tidak memancarkan lagi kelembutan yang selalu membuai Kiba.

Sedangkan pemuda dengan gigi taring itu, hanya diam terpaku—menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada _kekasihnya _itu.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

Kelainan jantung yang selama ini dia tutupi dari Kiba, kini jelas terlihat sudah.

Gadis itu hanya terbaring lemas—dalam kondisi koma—dan Kiba terpaku melihatnya.

"_Bidadariku sakit… ia t-tak berdaya…" _ucapnya parau.

Kiba tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi.

Ino akan sadar?

Ah, tidak. Itu hanya akan semakin menyiksanya. Seperti orang-orang berseragam putih itu bilang—dokter—jantung Ino lemah.

Lalu apa? Akankah Ino akan… _pergi?_

Hatinya serasa diterjang oleh tusukan belati. Sakit.

Dengan melihat Ino dalam kondisi itu membuatnya ikut merasa sakit.

"_Tolong katakan bahwa kau akan tetap disini, menemaniku. Aku disini untukmu. Jangan pergi—jangan tinggalkan hatiku dalam kekosongan. Kumohon…" _Kiba hanya bisa meratap.

Sungguh, tak kuat rasanya Kiba melihat Ino pergi.

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

Tapi tunggu.

Bila Kiba tak sanggup melihat Ino pergi, maka ia yang akan pergi…

"_Tolong gunakan aku. Jadikan aku jauh lebih berguna untuknya. Dengan jantung ini didalam dirinya nanti, ku harap aku masih dapat menjaganya"_

Kiba berkata lemah, sembari meraba dada sebelah kirinya,

"_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu walau hal itu dapat membuatku pergi ke surga. Karena aku, adalah Malaikat Pelindungnya."_

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

Keputusan itulah yang kini membuat _Sang Gadis Bunga _terbangun dari tidurnya, terlepas dari kondisi lemahnya.

Sang Pangeran telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_Bertukar nyawa _mungkin kalimat yang tepat.

Ino selamat. Namun kini tak ada lagi Kiba yang selalu menemaninya.

Air mata hangat mengalir deras di pipinya, membasahi wajahnya.

"_K-kau, b-bohong… nyatanya kau pergi meninggalkanku!"_

Dengan memakai busana serba hitam, gadis itu terisak hebat—sambil terus melihat pusara _kekasihnya—_ditemani dengan sesosok anjing besar berbulu putih disampingnya, yang dulunya merupakan kawan sejati Kiba.

Namun seketika ia terpaku, mendengar segelintir suara yang entah darimana datangnya.

"_Hei cengeng. Lagi-lagi kau menangis. Sudah kukatakan aku akan menjagamu. Kau pikir aku pergi, eh? Tidak. Sekarang aku ada didalam dirimu… sentuh jantung itu. Pastikan benda it terus berdetak. Kini giliranmu menjagaku, karena tugasku sudah selesai bukan? Aku telah menyelamatkanmu sebelumnya, dan ingat kata-kataku… aku akan menyelamatkanmu walaupun hal itu dapat membuatku pergi ke surga—atau mungkin neraka, ya? Ahaha…"_

Ino terus terpaku mendengar tawa lembut itu, yang makin lama makin hilang diiringi oleh hembusan angin di pemakaman.

Akamaru hanya menyalak, girang karena tadi telah mendengar suara tuannya.

"_Terima kasih, Kiba… kau akan selalu ada didalam diriku…"_

Gadis itu tersenyum—sambil meraba daerah di sekitar jantungnya—tetap berusaha tegar walaupun itu sakit…

~Now that you're gone, I'll never forget you. I feel so regret for your sacrifice. And I beg you once. You save me, then I'll keep you—remember you—here, in my heart~

_**-END-**_

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong>

**What the heck? Fict ini gak jelas T^T**

**Huee.. terlalu mendayu-dayu dan… SINETRON BANGET! *jedotin pala***

**Mind to review?**


End file.
